


3. Vignette: Ryan reflects on a scene with Sam Worthington

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	3. Vignette: Ryan reflects on a scene with Sam Worthington

_**Vignette: Ryan reflects on a scene with Sam Worthington**_  
[current; refers to [these events](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/857.html)] 

The cuts are finally healing. It just took the vague promise of Sam cutting him at some unknown point in the future for Ryan to let them go, for some strange peace to settle over him and let him leave off opening them up again.  

Beyond that, he’s not so sure about Sam. The man scares the hell out of him. All that coiled power, intense focus beneath a calm surface. He’d known exactly where to strike. He’d taken Ryan down so fast Ryan had barely had time to whimper, certainly no time to protest.  
  
Not that he would have done. Not then. Later... Later Ryan would look back at the enormity of what they’d done and think he’d left part of himself behind that day in Sam’s room at Citadel. His soul? It sounds... suspect. His heart? Sounds cheesy, even for him. But he’d felt  owned,  in those moments when Sam opened his wounds and drank from him. Something he hadn’t even come close to feeling in years. And it seemed like Sam achieved that kind of possession in mere minutes.  
  
Fucking terrifying.  
  
So he doesn’t call. And he tells himself it’s not because he’s a coward; it’s because he’s a realist. Someone who knows his own limits. And knows he simply can’t go there again.


End file.
